¿Eliges la muerte?
by ShizukaR
Summary: Pensamientos de Edgeworth antes de su partida de Los Ángeles. Narumitsu. Participante del concurso #RetoAcústico de #LaZonaFanficker, inspirado en la canción "La vida que va" de Kabah.
"El fiscal Miles Edgeworth elige la muerte".

Ese texto es el que me deja conforme para la nota que planeo dejar la noche en que me vaya. No puedo quedarme en Estados Unidos más tiempo: no después de todo lo que le sucedió a mi carrera. Tengo que dar un tiempo para que desaparezcan los rumores sobre mí. Los rumores de Miles Edgeworth, el fiscal corrupto, el fiscal al descubierto, el fiscal fraudulento, el fiscal que desafía las leyes del _gobierno_.

 _La vida viene, y yo me voy._

No sé si odiar a Damon Gant por dejar ver todos los fraudes que cometí al inicio de mi carrera, u odiarme a mí. Después de todo, yo fui el que se dejó manipular, yo fui el que dejó que le dieran pruebas salidas de la nada, demasiado perfectas para ser verdaderas, todo para seguir con mi reputación de fiscal que no pierde un solo caso.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, me da lástima.

Ni siquiera sabía que de esa forma estaba imitando al peor mentor que la desgracia de mi vida pudo darme.

En ese entonces, pensaba que Manfred von Karma era uno de los mejores fiscales que yo pude conocer. Claro que eso fue durante mucho tiempo hasta que por fin se desenredó esa maraña de mentiras. Pruebas falsas, testigos manipulados, incluso eso se ve poco grave en comparación de la muerte de mi padre a manos de él. Por supuesto, eso último es lo que más me afecta: no por nada pasé quince años de mi vida pensando que Gregory Edgeworth había sido asesinado por mí mismo.

Más que avergonzarme de todo lo sucedido (eso no me quita la vergüenza de haber pasado por eso) me decepciona lo mucho que me tomó darme cuenta de todas las mentiras que poblaban mi vida. Es más: inclusive necesité ayuda para conseguir la verdad. ¡Ayuda! Yo, Miles Edgeworth, ni siquiera pude resolver los problemas de mi vida solo.

¿Quién había ayudado a que todo esto sucediera? ¿Quién había buscado la verdad, a pesar que todo fuese en su contra en la mayoría de las ocasiones? ¿Quién es el pelopincho cabeza dura que nunca falla para lograr lo que quiere?

Dudar de eso sería otro punto más para mi inutilidad. El nombre está tan claro en mi cabeza que no dudo en pronunciarlo en voz baja mientras observo la nota de nuevo.

 _Phoenix Wright_.

Lo siento, Wright. Tengo tanto que agradecerte, y aun así me voy sin despedirme. Diste tanto por mí, y yo no creo haber hecho algo de igual impacto como tú. A veces hasta siento envidia, pero no de la forma negativa en la que intentaría arruinar su vida para ser mejor que él. Lo único que eso probaría es que no he aprendido mi lección.

Lo envidio por tener una buena, no, me corrijo, _excelente_ mentora, a diferencia de mí.

Lo envidio por tener una perfecta carrera de derecho en la que nunca recurrió al fraude sólo para tener una victoria más. Sólo usa las pistas reales para hallar al culpable, algo que yo no respeté.

Lo envidio por su perseverancia, sin la cual no habría podido lograr nada de lo que mencioné antes.

Lo envidio por su optimismo, que le permite sonreír aun cuando todo se le viene en contra.

Pero más que nada, lo envidio por querer la justicia por sobre todo. No logré aprender eso hasta pasados cuatro años de mi carrera de abogado. Wright lo consiguió incluso desde el comienzo de ella.

Creo que, más que envidia, lo que siento hacia Wright es admiración.

No, ni siquiera admiración. No logro reconocerlo.

Pero si no es nada de eso, ¿entonces qué es? No se parece en nada a lo que creí que era. No es admiración. No es envidia.

... Sentimientos inútiles...

Lo lamento, Wright. Debería dirigirme hacia ti directamente, no en un monólogo mental del cual nunca podrás saber.

―¿Edgeworth?

¿Ah? Una voz interrumpe mis pensamientos y se acerca por la puerta. La única voz que esperaba en este momento es la del botones; mi té se terminó, y yo esperaba que me trajera una nueva tetera para continuar mi noche en _vela_. No puedo conciliar el sueño.

―¿Quién es?

Obviamente miento en dudar quién es el que entra. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio, y más ahora que puedo ver su reflejo en la ventana _horizontal_ de mi despacho, junto al _extintor_ en la pared. No lo miraré a la cara tan pronto.

―¿No me reconoces? Edgeworth, soy Phoenix.

―Oh, Wright. ¿Qué necesitas?

―¿Podrías mirarme a los ojos, por favor? Me incomoda que me estés dando la espalda. Necesito hablar contigo.

Accedo a su pedido, girándome hacia él. Se lo ve como siempre, usando su traje de abogado junto con su distintivo. ¿Es que este hombre no se cansa de usar siempre la misma ropa? Al menos yo me digné en quitarme mi traje magenta para quedarme sólo con mi camisa y mi chaleco. Una de dos: o no se molestó en cambiarse, o vino directamente del bufete. La segunda es la que me causa más interrogantes: ¿por qué?

―Pasa, Wright.

Me siento en el escritorio, y Wright hace lo mismo.

―Gracias. Gumshoe me mencionó que no te encontrabas en buen estado, y parece que tenía razón. ¿Qué te pasa, Edgeworth?

―Estoy bien. ―Mentira. Otra mentira. Wright no parece creerla. Sigue mirándome a los ojos, como esperando una respuesta más. Parece que la encuentra cuando rápidamente toma el papel sobre el escritorio.

¿Toma el papel sobre el escritorio...? ¡Joder, no tendría que leerlo! Intento quitárselo, sin éxito.

―¿Qué es eso...?

―Wright, dame eso ―exijo.

―Edgeworth, ¿tú deseas morir? ―pregunta, con voz más seria.

―Devuélvemelo.

―No hasta que me respondas.

Cabeza dura como siempre.

―Estaré _ausente_ unos días, ¿está bien? No me iré hoy ―contesto.

―¿Ausente? ¿Morir significa estar ausente? Edgeworth... ―Wright no cesa de insistir―. Si tú te mataras... No, no puedes matarte. No podría imaginar que te mataras.

―No me mataré, Wright. Solo quería despedirme.

―Podrías probar despedirte de otras formas ―afirma él.

―¿Y qué forma sugieres?

―¿Una como esta?

Antes que me dé cuenta, Wright logra pasar su cuerpo por sobre mi escritorio para pasar a mis labios.

¿Qué?

Me toma por sorpresa, y sin embargo siento como si hubiera esperado esto. Ahora todo está claro; yo nunca aceptaría el beso de alguien por quien no sintiera afecto romántico. Y Wright tampoco lo haría.

Poco después, nos separamos.

―Ahora sí puedes irte.

―No te preocupes, no planeo irme ―contesto. Los sentimientos inútiles ya fueron descubiertos―. No después de este testimonio.

Ahora noto que hasta la frase "El fiscal Miles Edgeworth elige la muerte" es una mentira.


End file.
